For The Love Of You
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Haruka has left Michiru. Michiru tlls her story of how her life is now, will Haruka come back to her or is it over for good?


For the love of you  
By: Knifey  
  
Everynight's been the same since then. I wake up, look to your side of the bed and sigh. You haven't returned. You haven't returned to me over a month. I thought I could lie to myself and say it was a dream. To keep the tears away. But when I wake up, I know it's not a dream. And I cry. I wrap my arms around myself to stay warm. I can't seem to maintain my body tempture since you left. I still hear your words over and over. You were in pain all along and I was the cause of it. I wish they hadn't been true, but they were.   
  
The phone rings. It startles me for only you and my family know this number. I pray it to be neither and just be a wrong number. I answer with a sweet voice.  
  
"Hello, Kaioh residance. Michiru speaking." I try not to imange how stupid I must sound. For I could bearly get the words out evenly.  
  
"Michiru.." I hear that voice. My eyes widen. I fumble with the phone having lost all thoughts.  
  
"Michiru, um hi. I just wanted to call and tell you.. uh.." Her voice is unsteady and breaking as she speaks. Oh gods, I hurt her more then anyone ever has I know what she has to say next.. I just know she's going to tell me she hates me.  
  
"Michiru, I miss you."  
  
My eyes weld up into tears.   
  
"Haruka.. I miss you too. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have been so ignorant to let someone as wonderful as you slip away." I cry and almost drop the phone from my ear but my will to hear her voice forbids it. I know she can hear me sob.  
  
"Oh gods.." Her voice turns caring and tender. We were so close. And I let my family and life get in the way of my relationship where she was able to stand and leave without a tear.  
  
The next moment I know I'm waiting at the window to see her car pull up. I want her back. It flies around the corner from the road and speeds up into the driveway coming to a hult when she reaches the end. She gets out of her car and jogs up to the front door.   
  
I run to the door and answer it pulling the door open slowly. I look up into her green eyes and see the relief burst into her eyes when I smiles softly.   
  
"Michiru. You still look so stunning.." Haruka brushes her hand across my cheek. I blush. She's still the same. I fall into her arms which she wraps around my small body. I've lost so much weight since she left. I cry taking in her scent. I rest my head on her shoulder and she rubs my back as I cry.   
  
"Here.." She holds out her hand in a closed fist upside down. I hold out my hand and she's opens her hand taking the ring she holds and slides it on my ring finger. I gasp  
  
"I've been dieing to see you again and this time I'm never letting you go." Her husky voice says into my ear. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck kissing her deeply. How I've longed to feel those lips again. She'll always be my only love.  
  
Fin.  
  
Credits:  
Well I know it's not much but.. I have a surprise for everyone. I'm going back out with my ex. It took me a while. But I could never find happiness with any one else. One night she called me up nervous as hell and studdering. It was around 10 PM and I was a bit tired but I let her talk. I was nervous, she seemed to be sniffleing like she had been crying. Finally after about 20 mins of her "I um, I've been, um ohh.. you know.. I.." I thought it was the most adorable thing. She got out what she had called for. She wanted a second chance. I had been neglictant at first because I didn't know what to say if I said no I know she'd just close up and hold back all her emtotions, But I still loved her and so i asked her if she knew when our anniverisary was, she got it right and so I asked her out. She did cry but I know she was happy. We both have had to so rough these past weeks. But yep. I'm gong to go on now I have what I've always wanted. An honest, loyal, and loving lover. Someone I can tella anything to and know she'll understand. So yeah this fic is dedicated to her. Thank you for understanding. *smile and peace sign*~ Haruka Knifey Kaioh 


End file.
